


kim wooseok, i like you

by ub1dan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, M/M, seungyoun plays guitar, wooseoks whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ub1dan/pseuds/ub1dan
Summary: wooseok thinks crushes are stupid, but thinks seungyouns anything but that.





	kim wooseok, i like you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i really wanted to contribute to the seungseok tag so sorry if this is bad,im trying to like my writing. also i wrote this at almost 1 am. happy reading ig!

wooseok wasn’t entirely sure how he got here. how he got so caught up in something as trivial as having a little highschool crush on the golden, loveable cho seungyoun. it wasn’t like he always around him, infact their circles were quite different. wooseok, with his sweaters and round glasses focusing on being an artist, maybe even a model in his largest daydreams. he liked to dream of getting out of his shy self and doing something great with his life, instead of wasting it all away sitting in his room drawing fantasies he wanted to come to life. 

and then there was seungyoun. he could do everything, there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do. he was seemingly good at everything he did, a straight a student, he even played guitar. sometimes wooseok would go outside for lunch and see him strumming away, oblivious to the world. seungyoun was everything wooseok wasn’t, and wooseok couldn’t understand why he was always drawn to him. 

maybe it started freshman year, when they were assigned to be partners for a group project for science. seungyoun was so helpful to helping wooseok with everything, and wooseok helped him with picking out colors for the posterboard. wooseok felt himself warm up everytime he heard “do you need any help?” from his partner. he felt his heart skip two beats when seungyoun’s hand accidentally brushed his trying to get construction paper. both of their hard work got them an A on the project and seungyoun hugged wooseok to show how grateful he was, and that was it. after that one interaction, wooseok watched him closely from the back. he watched as seungyoun always shined, how his smile could light up the room. 

then, there was sophomore year, where in gym wooseok fell face first on his face while trying to catch his friend while playing tag. he didn’t mean to, but he must’ve tripped over his shoelaces or something which resulted in him falling face first on the cold gym floor, he got up and his face was absolutely covered in blood from his nose. “i’ll take him to the nurse!” a voice chimes up, and wooseok sees seungyoun running over to him, a worried look on his face. 

“you really don’t have to, i can walk.” wooseok says, muffled through his hand covering his bleeding nose. he takes one wobbled limp before seungyoun starts laughing, bending down to put wooseoks arm on his shoulder. “alright, i’ll believe it when i see it wooseok.” 

wooseok’s heart beats a mile a minute, he had never been this close to him before and it, felt right. walking together even if it was to the nurses office felt so right. he wondered what it would be like if they always did this, maybe not under the same circumstances though. in that short walk to the nurses office, wooseok imagines what it’d be like to always be this close to seungyoun. was he always this warm? this comforting? this loveable? he doesn’t like to think about it. 

upon arriving, the nurse sits wooseok down and shoves a couple of tissues in his nose and gives him an ice pack to help the swelling. “thats a nice look on you, ya know, the tissues in the nose and everything!” seungyoun laughs, ruffling wooseoks hair before walking back to the gym. wooseok touches his hair while watching seungyoun disappear. his cheeks warm, his smile hurting his cheeks. 

then, they meet again, except this time it’s senior year. wooseok and seungyoun were both put together in music class to make a song as a christmas break project, and wooseok can’t believe it. seungyoun walks over to him with a big smile, wooseok tries to do the same but he’s just so nervous he manages to get out a stuttered “hi”. 

“is working with me that bad wooseokie?” seungyoun asks, sitting next to him. wooseok shakes his head, playing with the sleeves of his sweater. “it’s just unexpected i guess, but i’m sure we’ll pass.” wooseok replies, a smile on his face as he looks over to seungyoun. he nods in agreement before scanning over their project. “so, let me get this straight, we have to write a song and perform it? and the due date is when we back from break?” he asks wooseok, looking up at him through his lashes, and damn was he pretty. wooseok gulps and nods quickly before looking down at his own paper. they both stay like that for a while, wooseok too nervous to say anything and hoping seungyoun would start some sort of conversation. the bell brings them out of their zones and seungyoun clears his throat. “hey, tomorrow, i could bring my guitar and we could start planning some of the song at lunch? is that okay?” seungyoun asks, helping wooseok get up.  
“y-yeah! that sounds great.” wooseok says, picking up his backpack and smiling up at seungyoun before bolting out of the room. his cheeks burning. he was going to see seungyoun play guitar up close for the first time. he was ecstatic. 

tomorrow's lunch couldn’t come quick enough. wooseok sat outside, his legs crossed under him while he waits for seungyoun to come. he’s absolutely giddy while waiting for him, a smile plastered across his face while he waits. seungyoun runs out, guitar in hand, panting while he greets wooseok. 

“sorry to have made you wait, i had to find where i left it this morning” seungyoun says, holding up his guitar with that god damned smile wooseok always feels his heart melting for.  
“it’s okay! can we just work on it then?” he asks, patting the spot next to him. seungyoun gladly sits next to him. it was almost comical how small wooseok looked next to seungyoun. 

“oh! i thought of a melody today during 1st period, do you want to hear it?” he asks wooseok, wooseoks face lights up as he nods a little too fast. seungyoun seems content as he starts playing. wooseok watched how his fingers played the strings, how he focused on the music. it made wooseoks heart fly out of his chest almost. he felt strangely calm, he felt everything. wooseoks cheeks warmed up again, he smiled and felt his heart beating. seungyoun looked beautiful to wooseok, he always did. but seeing him this close, this focused was even more beautiful to him. seungyoun stopped playing and looked to find wooseok smiling and covering his cheeks, which earned a little giggle in response. 

“sorry! I must've zoned out…” wooseok says, shaking his head when he hears seungyoun giggle, “but your playing was super nice! you could make a career out of it I think!” wooseok happily says, seungyouns face lights up from the compliment. stupid seungyoun and his stupidly cute smile, wooseok thinks. 

“thanks, and don’t worry about zoning out. it was kind of cute, you smiling and stuff. you should do it more.” seungyoun says before the bell rings. wooseok’s eyes widen as he watches seungyoun grab his things. “let’s do this tomorrow?” 

“definitely!” 

everyday after that before their break, they meet up and work on their song. wooseok always finds some way to appreciate seungyoun’s playing, and finds a way to weave his singing into it as well. they made a really good team, wooseoks vocals with seungyoun’s guitar playing was a great combo. seungyoun always complimented wooseok when he would sing, it made wooseok feel like he was on top of the world. wooseok felt like he was in heaven when he was around seungyoun. it felt like flowers were blooming and the sun was shining despite it being winter. wooseok felt himself falling harder and harder for seungyoun. wooseok went to bed thinking about seungyoun, and how it would feel to be with him 24/7. it was so stupid for wooseok to have this little crush, he knew it, but man did it feel good to finally have something to dream about rather than dreaming about what he wanted to do in 5 years. 

they had become some of the best friends in those few days, finding ways to always talk about their days or their classes and they both realized they had a lot in common. it was so weird, for wooseok to be casually talking to his crush like this. it broke his heart thinking seungyoun wouldn’t like him back, but if anything, he liked where they were now. it was comforting almost. 

the day before break, seungyoun asks for wooseoks number, and asks if he wants to go somewhere so they could complete the finishing touches for their song. wooseok couldn’t agree more and happily hands seungyoun his number. they both plan to meet up at a park during break that day, and wooseok just bleeds happiness. 

the day comes where they were supposed to meet. wooseok dresses up as nice as he could and leaves early to walk to the park. he finds a nice spot where there wasn’t a lot of people and takes his seat. sooner or later he sees seungyoun and waves him over, seungyoun’s face lighting up while he comes over. wooseok sits down again and seungyoun sits surprisingly close to him. 

“you looked cold.” seungyoun’s excuse was, pulling out his guitar and strumming it a few times. wooseok smiles, putting his hands in his lap and watches seungyoun again.  
“have you thought of anything new while you were away? i know we got far but..” wooseok trails off, looking up at seungyoun with a smile. seungyoun nods and starts playing something completely different than what they had made up in the first place. wooseoks a bit taken aback from this, staring at seungyoun with a confused look. seungyoun finishes the song with a few words, but those words made wooseok’s head go crazy. 

“kim wooseok, i like you.”  
wooseok stares at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. seungyoun? liking him? it couldn’t be. “you’re kidding right? is this a prank? am i on camera?” he asks, looking around the park doing anything he can to avoid seungyoun’s gaze. seungyoun grabs wooseok’s hand and squeezes it, bringing his attention back on seungyoun. 

“no, silly goose i’m not kidding. i’ve felt like this for a long time. you don’t think i notice every time you look at me and i smile back at you? did that not say something to you? it was during freshman year i started liking you, after our group project in science.” seungyoun rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. wooseok doesn’t know how to react he just stares at seungyoun while his heart feels like it’s beating out of his chest. 

“i guess ever since then i noticed how much i started liking you. your cute mannerism, the way you always blush when i play guitar, the way you’re always daydreaming. i think it’s cute. i think everything about you is cute, kim wooseok.” seungyoun looks at wooseok who is on the verge of crying, and wipes his eyes. “sorry if this is overwhelming, i know you’re not good at this whole emotional stuff. but please say you at least feel the same cause then this’ll be pretty embarrassing.” 

“you idiot, i’ve liked you ever since i saw you. you were always so wonderful and bright, it was amazing to me. but i can’t believe you like me back. it doesn’t feel real.” wooseok laughs at himself, wiping his eyes. seungyoun grabs wooseoks face and pecks his lips, smiling when he pulls back. 

“was that real?” he asks wooseok, whos dumbfounded and red as a tomato. wooseok nods, taking in every moment of the situation he couldn’t believe was real. seungyoun places a kiss on wooseoks forehead before removing himself from wooseoks space. 

“so, kim wooseok, would you like to be my boyfriend” seungyoun asks, with a strum of his guitar for added effect. 

“i’d love to” wooseok sings back, for the same added effect. 

they make a great team together.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was short and a little weird but i hope it made your day lmao!


End file.
